In My Dreams
by Hero of Lorule
Summary: One-Shot. A Short look at Link after the events of Twilight Princess.


_Hello all, I had an idea for a one-shot with TP Link after the events of the game. This is just to tide people over until I get my next chapter of Rebirth up. I hope you guys enjoy it, and the next chapter for the story should be up today or tomorrow. As always I do not own Legend of Zelda._

* * *

><p>Three Months. That's how long it has been since I have seen her. Three months of barely living, how could I when my heart was shattered to pieces that day. That day. So many things I wanted to tell her, if only I had had the courage to. By the time I realized what she was doing, it was too late. I saw the tear fly from her light blue cheek to the tip of her finger as she launched it towards the mirror. I watched in horror as it landed and sent hairline cracks all through the mirror. My name. She said my name one last time as if she wanted to tell me something, but said "See you later" at the last minute. Turning away she ran to the pedestal and in a twinkling of gray specks she was gone into that black slab. The mirror shattered as did my heart. No longer controlling myself, I ran over to the black slab and started pounding on it to force my way to get to her. Her.<p>

Her pale blue skin with the twilight runes running up and down the skin. Her black cloak with similar runes. The way her crimson eyes were always lit with some form of mischief. The way she had touched my cheek when Zant's curse was broken, and she was the Twilight Princess again. My friend and companion all through my journey to free both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm from Ganondorf. With one tear, she was gone.

After having no more energy from pounding on the slab of unfeeling rock, the princess came over and lightly put her hand on my shoulder, but I shied away from it. Curling up into a ball, I let the tears fall freely as I laid my back against my only connection to her. The princess waited patiently as I left all of my emotions out. When no more tears would come, I finally looked up to the face of the only one left in this place. The place where so many had been condemned for their crimes. This place where I was being condemned for I don't know what. I was the hero, I had saved everyone. Doesn't the hero get a happy ending?

She gently held her hand out and she helped me up. I had to lean on her as we exited that accursed place, and she reminded me of the people I had back at home. This was the only reason that I did not stay in that place, I stayed alive for them, but my heart was buried in those ancient grounds. It lay in a fine powder at the base of the stand that once held it.

After bringing my back to Ordon, fell back into my duties, but that's it. I would do my work and then retreat back to the solitude of my house. The children and Ilia would always come knock on my door but I would never answer. After two months of trying the visits would get less, but every once in a while a knock would still come. I did enough to survive so that I wouldn't put the others through the heartache of me dying, but that's it. Little they knew. Inside, I was already dead. Each day got harder and harder, knowing she wasn't there in my shadow. Making witty remarks about how I was messing up, or just floating along with those crimson eyes.

Exhausted from my day, I slumped onto my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up in Hyrule field and I was once again in my hero's tunic. I had not put the thing on since leaving my cemetery. It was filled with her scent and it hurt too much to have it on. I looked around and I saw a black cloaked figure in the distance and I started to run. I knew exactly who that black cloak belonged to. Her. As I got closer, I saw the glowing runes on the cloak, and my heart swelled inside my chest. She turned at me and her eyes had the usual impish spark behind them. I stopped about two feet from her and just looked at her. She was here, how could she be here. I didn't care at that point, all I cared about was that she was here. Before I knew it, I stepped a little bit closer to her and closed the gap between us. I reached up my hand to cup her cheek and she leaned into the touch. Not being able to stop myself, I brought up my other hand to the other side of her face and stared longingly into her eyes. I kept my eyes locked with hers as I leaned my face closer, and gently pulled hers towards mine. She didn't shrink back and the moment our lips met, sparks flew and our eyes closed as we savored the moment we had waited so long for. Not wanting it to end, I moved my hands from her face to cup her waist with my arms and pulled her closer to me. Likewise, she wrapped her arms around my broad shoulders as we basked in each other's presence. Breaking the kiss for air, I looked into her eyes lovingly as we still held each other close. She placed her head on my shoulder and we stood there holding each other. I was in heaven. I sighed and whispered her name.

"Midna."

I blinked as harsh sunlight was shining on my face. I looked down and I was once again in my Ordonian clothes and I had my arms wrapped around my pillow as I had in my dream. One tear silently tracked down my cheek as I realized that it was a dream. My heart once again shattered to the floor like it had that day. As if I was finishing what I whispered.

"you'll always be with me in my dreams."


End file.
